


oppa for hire

by mylastlovebunssodan99



Series: oppa for hire [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, bunssodan, chamwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastlovebunssodan99/pseuds/mylastlovebunssodan99
Summary: Jihoon is about to spend the Valentine’s Day alone. But Daehwi and Jinyoung comes up with an idea.A fic where Woojin is “hired” by Daehwi to be Jihoon’s Date for Valentine’s.





	oppa for hire

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the fic I’m supposed to gift 2parkists for Valentine’s Day but it ended up getting stalled. Apologies for the mistakes and inconsistencies. I tried to write it the best way I can, so I hope you’d really like it.
> 
> Btw this fic is inspired by the Oh My Oppa trend for toursists in Korea and the Grab Bae in the PH.

February 14th,  _ Valentine’s Day _ , a day to celebrate love that comes in different types and forms. Though, this occasion is most popular to and often observed by romantic couples.

For solo people, this occasion may be celebrated with family or even friends. Like Jihoon and his friends from high school who had an agreement not to let a single soul among them be alone on that specific day.

Reason why whenever this time of the year comes, they have come up with a tradition of picking a  _ ‘secret valentine’ _ through drawing out names from a fishbowl. The said activity works pretty much the same as secret santa that people do during Christmas. They write down their names alongside a wish list and the secret santa may pick which among the options written s/he’ll give to his/her baby.

Unfortunately, this year begs to be different in all other years they had celebrated it. This year, everyone will be away for the occasion.

His closest hyung, Jisung, has recently enlisted in the military, hence, his absence. His Ong hyung on the other hand, will be working overnight because of the drama he’s currently starring in. While his best friend Jinyoung is flying to the U.S. to visit his boyfriend, Daehwi.

There’s also Daniel, his older brother Sungwoon’s boyfriend, who recently called for help in a surprise candle light dinner he’s preparing for them. And his parents? They’ll set off for a getaway at the Maldives for the weekend to celebrate their wedding anniversary, which is also on the 14th of February.

And then there’s Jihoon who’s planning to spend the day either by doing his college papers or by just gaming all night. Not that he can’t snatch a date among the many suitors he has in university, but he’s not just interested in them. The probability of getting asked out by the lone person he has his eyes on, he believes, is low too. And it doesn’t help that he’s greeting the 14th without going through the tradition or just anyone, and he’s just not used to it.

 

~

**_13th of February, 12 a.m._ **

“I swear, I think you guys are deliberately leaving me alone. Otherwise, there’s no explaining while all of you will be unavailable – I mean, not even one of you can be with me??? Impossible!” Jihoon huffs at his best friend whom he’s talking to over the phone.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry… But you do know how I already booked the ticket to L.A. from 6 months ago…” Jinyoung responds apologetically.

“I know… It’s not just you though… everyone’s missing, and this has never happened before. I’ve never celebrated without any of you… it’s just different…”

“Hyung, don’t you think it’s about time you—y’know… find a significant other…”

“I… I don’t know… I didn’t mean to be picky but I just feel like I’ll know it’s him when meet him.”

“Wow, I didn’t think you were a hopeless romantic… But who knows, maybe our absence will work in your favor and you get to meet him tomorrow”

“How is that even possible? Well, anyway I hope so. His arrival is already overdue… What time’s your flight by the way?”

“I’m leaving later at 6 a.m.”

“Okay then. Have a safe flight!”

**_14th of February, 9 a.m._ **

Jihoon gets a video call from his best friend who by now must be already on the other side of the world. He opens it to be greeted by the warm smile of Jinyoung’s boyfriend, Daehwi.

“Hyuuuung! It’s been a while…”

“Daehwi! How have you been? I see you’re already with small face”

“Yeah, we’re currently driving to Hollywood! Wooh!!”

“Oh cool. Why’d you call me then?”

“Hyung, Jinyoung and I have thought of something to make up for our absence this year”

“Oh. Is it a new game controller? That one’s at the top of my list for this year’s pick-a-valentine list”

“No. Something better. We got you a date!!”

“What the— You don’t mean that… You did not… ”

“Actually the guy is my friend. He works as one of those rent-an-oppa thingy for tourists. His schedule is free today so I made a booking so you’ll have someone to spend the day with.” Daehwi says proudly.

Jihoon blinks, he stares at the two blankly before he mutters an “Oh my god, I swear to god, you two are… if you want me off your backs pls just say so… ”

“Hyung, please chill. He’s nice. And a good company… well, kinda. And if it helps, I think he may be your type.”

Jihoon sighs in defeat. He doesn’t know what convinced him to go along with Daehwi’s surprise. Is it because he’s not used to being alone on this day? Or maybe because Daehwi said that the tour guide guy is his type? But anyway, Jihoon decides it wouldn’t hurt to try.

~

Jihoon is the type to wear bright-colored clothes – just as his personality embodies everything vibrant and colorful. Though, his friends often question his fashion preference, most especially Daehwi.

And knowing the guy he’s meeting today is the other’s friend, he feels the need to dress up acceptably according to Daehwi’s standards. So today, he settles with wearing subtle-toned clothes – a white shirt paired with black pants and a beige cardigan. He had his hair curled for today to top the whole look.

~

**_14th of February, 10:30 a.m._ **

The last thing Jihoon wanted was for his morning class to be cancelled. Considering he decided to come early to his 10 am class, his lone class today, and in which he had always been tardy. And today, he arrived five minutes prior 10 am, only for it to be cancelled 30 minutes later.

Jihoon stares at his phone screen where an email from his professor is flashed open. “Good Morning class, I’m suspending today’s session to give way to today’s festivity. Have a lovely day, everyone!” he reads.  _ Now what? _ is what Jihoon thinks as he sinks into his seat.

 

~

To pass time, Jihoon goes to the Valentine Fair held at the open space at the center of the university. People crowd around the food stalls, photobooths, clothes and accessories stalls while some listen to the bands playing their self-composed songs from the event hall nearby.

He doesn’t stay there for too long though. He feels hungry but seeing the wave of students in the area, he knows he’d starve to death before he could buy something to feed himself. So he decides head outside the university to find something to eat.

As he gets near the university gate, he spots his long-time crush, Kim Donghan.  _ Today too, his visuals are on point _ , Jihoon thought. Jihoon didn’t notice he was staring too long at the boy that other boy glances his way and smiles at him. Now, he’s approaching Jihoon and he may have been in a state of internal panic because ‘ _ god, am I really getting approached by my crush on a valentine’s day?’ _ he just might be in luck.

“Hey Jihoon! Where are you going alone at this hour?”

“Gonna find something to eat outside. I’m starving.”

“Oh. Should I join you?”

“Yeah sure. I mean if you aren’t busy…”

“No, no. I have time for you.”

“Oh. I guess we could go then”

“So Jihoon, any plans for tonight?”

“Hmm, not exactly sure yet. You?”

“Oh. That means you’re expecting something? I actually don’t have plans so I was gonna ask if you were— ”

“Sorry, he’s going out with me.” a deep voice from behind interrupts the two. They both turned their heads in surprise, and sees a raven-haired boy with natural thick black brows, charming sharp eyes, and tan skin. He’s wearing a white knitted sweater, black jeans, and a beige coat – the same palette as Jihoon’s clothes. And he’s holding a bouquet of baby pink roses

“Who—”

“I’m Woojin, Daehwi’s friend. Nice to meet you, Jihoon” he whispers to the other’s ear. He immediately follows it up with a “Here, flowers for the most beautiful boy” as he hands Jihoon the bouquet of flowers.

“Oh.” was all what Jihoon could utter, staring blankly at the bouquet of roses that he now held in his hands.

“I’m sorry but I gotta steal my man away. Shall we get going, Hoonie?” Woojin asks the dumb-founded boy whose expression mirror Donghan’s.

“P-pardon?” Jihoon asks, stuttering at the nickname.

“Let’s go, baby.” the raven-haired boy says tugging Jihoon towards the exit, leaving a confused Donghan behind.

~

“Okay, hold on. What was that about?” Jihoon says as soon as he and Woojin is settled inside the latter’s car.

“Oh that? I saved you from being stalled by one of your suitors. You’re welcome.” Woojin says with a proud look on his face.

“Suitor? He isn’t my suitor! He’s Donghan, my long-time crush… he was about to ask me out tonight when you popped out all of a sudden and dragged me away. I can’t believe a guy I barely knew would ruined my chances of going out with the love of my life. Ugh, that shit just happened???” Jihoon exclaimed in disbelief.

And Jihoon notices a snaggletooth peeking out from the corner of the other’s mouth. _And maybe the latter found it cute and maybe made his heart go dugeun-dugeun just a tiny little bit._ _But scrap that, he’s still annoyed at him._

Woojin chuckles. “Are you that annoyed? Should I call him back then?” the former says as he flashes him a smile.

_ “Hah, too late. Plus, I don’t want to be rude make Daehwi so disappointed that I ditched you.” Jihoon thinks. _

“Forget it. Let’s just go.” Jihoon manages.

“Sounds awesome. You won’t regret choosing me because I’m taking you to the best date ever. We’re gonna have fun as I promised Daehwi, okay?”

“Whatever. Where are you taking me anyway?”

“Daehwi said you love to eat and it’s almost lunch anyway, so let’s go eat to your heart’s content. Shall we?” Woojin says before stepping onto the gasoline.

~

**_14th of February, 11:20 am_ **

Woojin brought Jihoon to the food market in Hongdae. Apparently, the stall owners had lots of couple discounts for the food they sell. And Woojin being a man of his word, literally headed for each one of it and bought whatever food Jihoon wanted to eat – Spicy Chicken being the most patronized, and in which the store almost called it a day after having Jihoon stuff himself with chicken like there’s no tomorrow.

“I didn’t know you could eat about 4 boxes of chicken. You even took home 2 boxes. Geezus, you’re a lunatic.”

“Since you wanted to take me out on a date that badly, you’d have to deal with me gulping down as many chicken as I want.”

“Woah. Woah there. I’m here because Daehwi asked me so nicely, which he rarely does to me for your information, just to keep you company today. Besides, you should be grateful since I’m doing this for free, y’know.”

“Suit yourself… I didn’t ask for this either. I could’ve been spending my day lying on my bed, gaming the whole day if you weren’t around anyway.”

“Heh, I’d honestly do the same. But it's Valentine’s Day, we shouldn’t waste it away doing things we usually do. Don’t you think?”

“Point taken… Is that why you agreed to do this?”

“Yeahp. probably.”

“Right you do. It’s your job after all…”

“You sound kind of disappointed. Do you want me to be your real date, instead then?”

“You wish. C’mon now, where do we go next?” Jihoon scoffs finally.

~

**_14th of February, 2:15 pm_ **

The two of them strolled along the streets of Hongdae. They spent most of their time window shopping, Jihoon occasionally trying a few clothes out but not buying anything. He finds a pink sweat suits tho, which he really wanted to buy since it would have a bigger discount if bought in two sets.

“Woojin, c’mon please buy the other set, pretty please? I really like this sweat suit.”

“I’m okay with buying sweat suits Jihoon. But pink?? Seriously?? My closet feels offended.”

“Then how about just give both sets to me?”

“Why don’t you buy two sets yourself then?”

“It’s too expensive. My allowance for the month is running low. Please help “your baby” out?” Jihoon stares into Woojin with his puppy dog eyes, and it just might have worked because Woojin agreed to it eventually.

“Okay. And I’m keeping them. But there’s no way I’m wearing those. You can’t make me wear those.”

~

Jihoon laughs at Woojin’s annoyed reaction when he is forced to wear the pink sweat suit.

“Pffft. Stop being a coward and come out now” Jihoon calls from outside the dressing room.

“This is so embarrassing oh god.”

“Why do you hate this color so much when it looks good on you?”

“Jihoon, I am Park Woojin, the one who owns clothes that are purely blacks and whites.”

“Yes. But you don’t have much of a choice now don’t you? Besides, we’re matching. So it’d just look like a couple thing, deal with it”

“Ugh. But still, why did that lady have to spill her drink all over my sweater?” Woojin grunts while following Jihoon outside.

 

The two of them continued to stroll around, and this time they find a stall selling accessories. Woojin finds a necklace that looks quite similar to a magnet, and Jihoon had taken a liking to it that he decides to buy the same necklace that Woojin got. They also argued about the same design of a phone case, Jihoon saying he found it first, and Woojin reminding him that he didn’t made a big deal out of the other getting the same necklace as him. So the two of them ended up getting matching phone cases as well.

There was one stall owner who noticed the two of them and approached them too. She said the two looked cute in their couple items and that she wanted to give them something too. So she gives them matching bracelets made out of red strings with a circle steel at the center. The woman explained it symbolizes the red string of fate, and she proceeded with wishing them happiness and luck in life that they weren’t able to explain that they weren’t really a couple.

~

**_14th of February, 3:45 pm_ **

Woojin and Jihoon passed by the buskers performing cover songs and some original songs. And they really enjoyed the festive night in there.  _ No wonder a lot of people go to Hongdae for dates because it instantly livens up the mood and two people could enjoy doing a lot of things together, Jihoon thought. _

When they were about to go, they noticed a group of dancers having a dance showdown. And Jihoon really loved to dance or love to watch dancers especially the good ones. A few dances later, the moderator announces a winner and asks the crowd if there’s anyone who wants to challenge the current champion. And almost an instant, he shots his arms up to present himself. The crowd cheers loudly.

“Oh. There are two challengers! Please cheer for them, everyone” says the moderator.

_ Two?  _ Jihoon thought he was the only one who had raised his hand, so he quickly searches for the other challenger. He looks at all different directions only to land his eyes on the guy beside him.  _ No way, Woojin? _ And he just feels the other’s palms push him towards the center of the crowd.

The two of them showed really good dance moves – Jihoon being the king of body waves, while Woojin being the king of smooth dance moves. In the end, they defeated the defending champion and Woojin was declared the crowd’s favorite.  _ But Jihoon acknowledges that the other boy really danced pretty well, in fact he caught his cheeks burning bright red when he saw the other dance, but he pushes the feeling down. _

~

“Off to our last stop, shall we?” Woojin said as he extends his palm for Jihoon to hold.

Jihoon ignores and started to walk fast and shouts back, “Just come now!”

“Brat” Woojin says before letting out a chuckle.

~

**_14th of February, 5:45 pm_ **

There’s nothing relaxing like biking around the area of Han River in the late afternoon. And Jihoon really appreciates that Woojin brought him here right when the day is about to end. There’s something serene about getting fresh air while enjoying a good view.

And now the sun is about to set, and they are about to conclude the day. The two of them sat down quietly at one of the benches, perhaps a little too close for friends who have met just a few hours ago, shoulders almost resting on the other.

 

“Hey, Woojin…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for today. I really had a great time with you.”

“What character development is this, Park Jihoon? You’re scaring me.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to be sincere for once then here you are trying to ruin it.” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Sure, sure. At least, I helped you have a good time even if I’m not that Dong-donghun guy?”

“It’s Donghan, stupid.”

“Right.”

~

“So, I’ll drop you off?”

“I can just take the bus, Woojin.”

“It’s not very romantic of me if I let you do that Jihoon.”

“Who knows maybe I just don’t want you to know where I live.”

“Dumbass, I know you live in your school’s dormitory.”

“Ah... Woojin?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s still quite early… do you know a place where we can hang out?”

“Well, I’m not sure if you’d be comfortable but…my place might be perfect.”

 

“Do I need to book you for that too?”

 

“No need. I just made a reservation for you.”

~

**_14th of February, 7:00 pm_ **

Jihoon finds himself outside a café bar in a quiet neighborhood downtown.

“Come on inside” Woojin calls as he fetches the key to unlock the door of what he assumes as a café bar given it’s fancy signage outside and a black board with a list of drinks written on it placed on the front porch. Despite that, Jihoon thinks it looks more of a house than a café bar. And maybe he’s a little intrigued.

“No way. You own this café?”

“I live here, actually. I live in the 2 nd floor. Why? Ever been here? I’m quite sure I’ve never seen you in my neighborhood let alone my café bar though…”

“Okay wtf. This doesn’t make sense. How old are you to own such a nice place?”

Woojin’s place was a loft type house. The first storey being the café bar, while the second storey is probably where his room is. The café bar is cozy and spacious although it’s really just small and can accommodate less than 10 guests. It also has a very minimalist interior design with mostly black and white furniture all over the place. If Jihoon were to judge, this place is really perfect for long talks between friends or even couples – for hangouts or dates in general.

 

“Well, I’m a ‘99 baby. This place is my parents’, but they moved back in Busan for good. So I thought they’d let me start a business here so I could have something to keep me busy and could help me earn something out of my hobbies, y’know, since I’m just home most of the time. And in case you’re wondering, this is where I bring the tourists I’m assigned to since most of them really wanted to enjoy the ambience of cafes here in Korea I also teach them different coffee mixes here too..”

“What would you like to have, Jihoon?” Woojin adds as he marches towards the kitchen area. And Jihoon follows him while he scans the place.

“Uh, I’m not sure. We still have these chicken from earlier so just beer, perhaps?”

“Okay. Got it.”

~

**_14th of February, 7:15 pm_ **

The two boys are now seated at the 3-piece sala set in Woojin’s balcony, beer cans placed at the table beside the boxes of chicken Jihoon had brought. It was a night with clear skies, and the two of them took a moment to stare at the stars while talking about university and some other personal things. Jihoon also discovered Woojin had a telescope which the latter gladly demonstrated to Jihoon how to properly use and even helped him find the constellations he wanted to see through the equipment.

“Wow, the stars are really pretty.”

“I know. And you’re the prettiest because you hold them in your eyes.”

Jihoon was about to turn red but he scoffs at Woojin instead to counter it. He tries to laugh it off but seeing Woojin’s mesmerized look on him makes him fail to brush off the cheesy remark. Now silence fell between them again, and Jihoon could feel his heart racing.

“Okay. Are you, Mr. Park Woojin, hitting on me?”

“Maybe I am. But do you want me to?”

“Maybe I do, but for now I’d say I’ll think about it. I probably should go now too, it’s getting late”

 

“Jihoon”

 

“Yes, Woojin?”

 

“Do you want to do this again?? Like spend time, again tomorrow?”

 

“No bookings?”

 

“None of that. Just default reservations for you”

 

“Sure. I’d love that.”

**Bonus**

  
  


Woojin insisted on taking Jihoon home that night, but the latter said it might not be safe since they drank beer. So instead, the raven-haired boy helped Jihoon get a taxi to ride on the way home.

 

They had also exchanged their numbers that night. Woojin being the first one to shoot Jihoon a text to check if he’s gotten home safely. He also didn’t forget to invite Jihoon for breakfast the next morning and said he’s gonna cook him something really good.

 

So the next morning, Jihoon finds himself at the same place where he was in last night. He knocks twice, and Woojin along with the amazing aroma of homemade breakfast greets him by the door.

 

“Good morning, Hoonie”

 

“Good morning too Woojinie”

 

“Please make yourself comfortable. I’m about to finish preparing breakfast.”

 

Jihoon nods at him, trying not to get distracted at how sexy the apron looked on the taller. So to keep his mind off it he decides to look around the café.

 

He notices a back room situated at the west of the kitchen. And he takes the liberty to open the door and check what’s inside.

To his surprise, he finds a small recording studio with all those equipment used for recording, as well as a complete set of band instruments. Honestly, if it was Daehwi, he wouldn’t be so surprised at this sight. But Woojin? Damn, he’s a really capable man isn’t he?

“You play these???” Jihoon shouts from the back room.

“Well, Daehwi and our other friends come over sometimes to play with those…” Woojin replies as he approaches the room where Jihoon is in.

“Uhuh. And what instrument do you play?”

“What do you think?”

“Uhhhmm, the keyboard?”

“I can play the guitar. But my favorite instrument is…” Woojin pauses and walks forward to reach out for the sticks placed above the drums and flips it, “…this” he says finally.

 

Jihoon asked Woojin to do a demo of drums, and he did right after they ate the hearty breakfast he prepared — which consisted of fried rice, spring rolls, and the coffee he brewed himself.

 

Jihoon also made sure to take quick snaps of their breakfast which he sent to Daehwi and Jinyoung with the caption:  _ I think I just met the best guy ever. Thank you guys, I owe you. _

 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll beta this again cause I feel like there are still a lot of parts to improve. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!!! ♥️


End file.
